Forever Luna
by EdwardlovesErica
Summary: Luna, seventeen, and her sister Belle, sixteen, are the new vampires in town. Can Luna put the pieces of Edward Cullen's cold, dead heart back together after being crushed by Bella Swan? A/N:Bella didn't want him when he came back so she stayed with Jacob
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Lights To Erica, From Mikayla 

Chapter 1 Your POV

Becoming the new girl again for the billionth time wasn't fun. Neither was a new town where everyone was always curious, but highschool was definately the worst. I go to a new place with my sister, Belle, every three years so no one would know my real identity. I am a vampire. My name is Luna Grace. I am seventeen and my sister is sixteen. I was really born around the 1309, but we stayed our same ages just like every other vampire. So, I'm really about seven- hundred years old. We both have shoulder length brunette hair, except Belle has blond and blue highlights. I have crystal clear blue eyes and she has bright green eyes. We were always pale skinned even before we were bitten. I'm now five foot six and Belle is five feet. Belle had about fifty boy friends (which she had all dumped), but I never had one. I always seemed to be in another world while the world passed before me. But it always seemed like the boys in every single school we've gone to always try to make me ask them out. Never works, though so whatever. I'm pretty cold anyways; boys always watch me from a distance. Belle watched me carefully as I exited my room wearing a sleeveless aqua shirt and unbelievably tight jeans. She snickered, "Nice ass, Barbie"  
"Shut up," I smirked.We walked out of our two story house to our cars. Belle owned a red Porsche and I had a black convertable; the Forks, Washington civilians will be all over it and we new it, unbelievable. Belle and I quickly sent each other a 'sexy smirk' as we call it. I jumped into the rain glittered car and drove away.  
As a red light appeared on the traffic lights, I laid back and glimpsed over at the car next to me. To my surprise, it was an expensive-looking silver Volvo. I stared sleepily at the Volvo even though vampires don't sleep and held my face in the palm of my left hand. Before I could stop myself, my eyes fell on the driver. He had been watching me with an icy, yet calm glare. His eyes were coal black like mine and Belle's at the moment, because we forgot to go hunting. The traffic light abruptly changed and the Volvo hastily sped down the road. The Volvo turned to the Forks Highschool lot. I sighed, knowing that I would see the mysterious boy again in school. I turned to the school and parked next to my sister's Porsche and someone's red Chevy truck. Belle was waiting for me behind her car, leaning on it casually as many students envied our cars. She was laughing at the truck that I had also parked next to. The thing was making a noise resembling a dieing horse. I managed a giggle, but now Belle had tears streaming down her cheek, her laugh overpowering mine. A girl quietly jumped out of the Chevy, blushing, and headed to the end of the lot- where the silver Volvo was waiting. I somberly watched as the embarassed girl fled her car. Luckily, Belle hadn't noticed.  
Looking at the Volvo, I noticed five people exit it. There were two females and three males. One of the girls, the black haired pixie-like one, was running toward the girl yelling, "Bella! Bella!" Bella looked at the pixie girl and said so quietly only a vampire could hear, "Hi Alice."-then turned to the driver-"Hi Edward." Though I was twenty feet behind her, I thought I saw her smile at him. I grasped the haul of my convertable so I wouldn't end up attacking her. Now, Belle turned to me and asked, "Jealous of the girl, 'aye? Don't worry, they aren't together; anymore at least. Actually, she's friends with the La Push werewolves! Alice just thinks of her as a 'companion"  
I watched Bella walk away from them and over to us. "Hello," she said formal. "You two must be new, I'm Bella Swan"  
"Hi!" Belle yelled cheerful. "My names Belle Anna Marie Grace and this my sister Luna Grace! Nice to meetcha'!" "It was nice talking to you too!" Bella said. "Oh, and I love your cars!" And with that, she left. I knew three things as Belle and I walked to our first class, one I was going to hate Bella, two there is definately something different about this town then all the others we've been to, and lastly, I was in love with Edward.

**Mikayla wouldn't update if you don't review and you won't be able to see if this was Luna love of her life!!**

**You better review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you those who sent reviews! This is technecally my first so be nice to me! Here is Chapter 2!**

Bella's POV:

I quickly jumped out of my Chevy truck, very embarressed. The two new girls were by their cars, a black convertable and a red Porsche. Just then, a familar voice called me from the other side of the lot. It was Alice Cullen. She smiled a large grin and continued hollering my name. I didn't really want to go see the Cullen's, but it wasn't me to ignore the little pixie. The way she kept calling me, know one could. So, I took it to my advantage and used her call to escape me from humiliation.  
"Hi Alice," I muttered, trying to keep my tone as cheerful as possible. Then, I turned to my ex boyfriend. "Hello Edward"  
A few months ago, the whole Cullen family had left, including Edward. Right before he left, he told me he didn't love me anymore. He tore my heart to pieces and I was barely able to move on. I had started visiting La Push to see my childhood friend Jacob Black. We usually ended up talking in his shed while he had been trying to build his Rabbit. After awhile, I started spending all my time there after every school day. Then, for some reason, the Cullen's returned. Edward had wanted to take me back, but I had moved on. I was in with the werewolves now. I smiled at him and pitied him at the same time. He was back to where he had started before he had met me; alone. Sometimes it did seem like he still held his feelings toward me, but I no longer cared about him. All that love has and is going to Jake.  
I hastily turned around and headed toward the new girls. The older one, and the owner of the convertable, grasped the haul with so much tension her veins were visible in her knuckles. I knew they were vampires. They're pale skin resembled the Cullen's and so did their black coal eyes. Not only that, but they were amazingly beautiful; an unhumanly beauty. Because the oldest girl's anger seemed to be fixed on me, I decided to talk to the more calm and relaxed vampire.  
"Hello," I said formally, but cheerfully. "I am Bella Swan"  
The younger more lively girl noticed my voice was dirrected to her and not her sister. "Hi! I'm Belle Anna Marie Grace and this my sister Luna Grace! Nice to meetcha"  
"It was nice to mee you too." I gazed at the two cars. "Oh, and I love your cars!" As I walked away to my homeroom, Luna's glare boared a whole in my back.

Luna's POV:

Now, I wished I were as dead as my vampire parents. Every freakin' class that we have had, the teacher would make Belle and I (we had all our classes together) introduce ourselves. Even worse, every boy in any of the few classes we had before lunch asked to escort us. I obviously replied with a silple "no", but Belle had to be all modest and say things like "Well, okay!" and "Sure, that sounds nice!" I ended up always walking alone to the next classes. If my life didn't already suck enough, Edward was so far in none of my classes! Most every one of my classes, I imagined his gorgeous face and bronze hair. I didn't even know him and yet, I was head over heels. I didn't even know if he returned the same feelings, I mean, we really only met when I was mindlessly looking through the window of his Volvo. "Hey Luna!" Belle yelled after Trigometrey had ended and we were headed to the cafeteria. "Would you happen to know what there is on the menu for lunch"  
"Let's see," I said apatheticly. "Well, I don't know either and I don't think it matters. We don't eat"  
"Good point..." She waltzed ahead of me while I took my time. It was only a few paces away.  
I entered the cafeteria and took a place at an empty table. My palm held my wrist for a long time until someone set a tray down next to me. Belle. She had an apple on her plate and milk on the side. She pushed it to the in distaste, but her eyes stayed focused on the apple.  
"Did you know," she started."That the apple is known as the 'forbidden fruit"  
"I believe I have heard someone say that..." I said. "But I also heard this 'The forbidden fruit is always sweetest.' I can't relate, because I never had an apple in my childhood, I loved kiwi and strawberries"  
"The quote must also be related to something else...love"  
"Possibly. That's a good point." My eyes travelled around the room. Then, I saw a table occupied by five people, the Cullen's. Belle whispered in my ear what the teenage boys knew about them. The biggest, most muscular guy was Emmett Cullen, the model blonde was Rosalie Cullen, the blond boy was Jasper Cullen, and the last two were in fact Edward and Alice.  
"They're all orphans," Belle stated. "They aren't related in anyway. Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen adopted them." Now I understood why they all appeared so different. Though I was learning about each and every one of them, my eyes stayed locked on Edward. I was ready to kill Belle when she asked who I was staring at, because Edward abruptly turned to face me. I dare not move, knowing his expression would be similar if not a glare. But I was wrong. He seemed content and just watched me. He took in every one of my features and stopped last at my eyes. Our eyes were the same; black and endless like a black hole and impossible to read.  
When I finally pulled away, nearly everyone had left. Belle tugged on my brunette hair, trying to get me to get up. I flicked her forehead, a note that I was listening. As we exitted the cafe, Belle asked, "What --- or who --- were you staring at to keep you from moving, and not to mention breathing"  
"None of your buisness," I replied. "Nothing I'm oblidged to tell you." We entered the Biology roomand walked toward the teacher. Belle was pointed to the front and when he pointed to my partner, I nearly died. Sitting there, watching me like at lunch, was Edward Cullen.

**Cliffhanger! (Very evil cliffhanger)  
Message EdwardlovesErica so she can tell me to write the next chapter!**

**Mikayla**


	3. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note!!!!!!!!**

**Hey Guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I hate author's notes, but this is very important!!!!**

**I needed to let you guys know that ****Twilight Lights ****is on hold. I'****m sorry but Mikayla is**** having a major writer's block!!**

**I need you guys to help out!!! Please give us**** some ideas!!!**** If we**** use your**** ideas we****'ll dedicate the chapter to you!!! Yay!!!! While you guys are reviewing, I'll be working on a new story called ****Ms. Swan the Teacher**

**So make my day and click the little purple button!!**

**Love ya all,**

**EdwardlovesErica ****and Mikayla**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three of Twilight Lights

**Chapter three of Forever Luna**

**A/N: I have changed the name of my story!! Sorry, but I thought it was suckish and made no sense at all! So yeah, it is now called, 'Forever Luna'! Suggestions for other names would be nice if you can think of an alternative name.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything. Deal with it.**

**Ami: No you don't! But I own Edward Cullen!!**

**Amaya: She owns Kyo Sohma though!! (From the TV anime Fruits Basket) and I own Edward Cullen, too!!**

**Disclaimer: NO!! I OWN EVERYTHING!!**

**Jacob Black: That includes MEEEEEE!!**

**Disclaimer: Never mind, I own everything besides Jacob Black, Mike Newton, Jonas Bros. (they suck), and the hairs on your back (You know they're there )) (Amaya: Two things to say there: EWWW and RANDOM!!) I also own all ducks, waffles, muffins, and futons. (Amaya: Muffins rock!!)**

START!

Luna's POV

I waltzed slowly down the aisle to the back of the room. I quickly turned to my sister for help, but she was flirting with the guy next to her. I sighed, and turned towards the godlike sexy man. I blushed like only a vampire ever could when I realized he was watching me. I passed Bella's desk that was in the middle of the room and glared at her; knowing that she was in fact his ex. My pace was slow, but not slow enough, because I soon reached the side of his desk; our desk.

I sat down quietly and turned away, but he continued gazing at me. I was so embarrassed and felt very self-conscious. I turned to see if he was still watching me. He was. I looked at him for a longtime, resisting my minds wish to just look away, then I noticed something. I didn't smell his blood or hear his heart beat. I focused only on him and blocked everything else that went on around me, but still; nothing. Not a single beat.

Edward's POV

I watched the new girl's slow pace quicken as she got closer to her seat and then plop herself into the chair next to me, turning away. She was the same girl who had watched me while I had been driving. Just like Bella, I couldn't read her mind. Then, all of a sudden, Bella's thoughts were in my mind; perfectly clear. She was daydreaming about the mutt; Jacob Butthead Black (A/N: LOL!! Sorry Jacob-lovers, I don't like bashing characters, I just couldn't resist!). I wrinkled my nose in disgust. But, I didn't feel jealous at all. Bella even told me herself, she loved The Mutt.

I could feel an electric current pass through the short space between my arm and the new girl's arm. I looked back at the gorgeous lady next to me to try to start a conversation, but she quickly twirled to face me and I lost my train of thought. I got lost in the beautiful features of her face; she was dazzling me and she probably didn't realize she was dazzling a _vampire_. Her eyes went wide and it looked as though she were concentrating on something. Then she let out a really low whisper, too low and quiet for a human to make. She said, "You don't have a heartbeat." Just as I was about to give some totally random excuse, I couldn't hear hers either. "You don't either." I whispered, equally as low. She smiled and it was breathtaking and for a few minutes, I didn't breathe.

"Hi, I'm Luna Grace." The angel said, holding that beautiful smile.

I nodded. "I'm Edward Cullen, but you must have already known that after talking to Bella this morning. Oh, and please don't destroy your car like you tried this morning, it's a beautiful M3, better than my step sister Rosalie's…" _She'll probably kill me if she found out I said that, but it is true…_

She turned away, but nothing could hide the smile that was placed perfectly on her lips. She appeared to be staring at the teacher, but anyone could have realized that she was distracted. I glanced at the desk that her younger sister was at. She had a puzzled look on her face – less beautiful than Luna's, I must add – and looked straight at Luna.

Belle's POV

Luna stared straight at the teacher, but I couldn't help but think that this Biology lesson wasn't top on her mind. I glared at Edward, expecting it to be all his fault, but he was paying attention to the teacher. _That's strange_, I thought, _I KNOW I saw them talking and I KNOW I saw Edward Cullen looking at her just like I noticed at lunch!!_

Edward's POV

_You know nothing,_ I thought, glaring at Luna's sister, _it's none of your business anyway. _

AFTER BIOLOGY!!

Luna's POV

I picked up my books slower than I ever had. Maybe I was still embarrassed about sitting next to Edward and I was hoping he would be gone once I picked all my books up. I knew that was what I was hoping. It was only after grabbing the last of my stuff and my black designer Coach bag (A/N: I did not copy this from 'Bella Jonson', I really have a black, designer coach bag that I got from illegal Chinese guys at a flee market – who are now in jail – for 27!!) I felt a cold, soft breath on my neck. My eyes widened when I saw Edward behind me.

"For a vampire, you're slow." He whispered the same voice and tone as before.

"I'm sorry, were you waiting for me?" I asked apologetically.

He smirked and muffled a laugh as he led me out the door. I look behind me. Edward seemed to notice so he asked, "Looking for someone?"

"My sister, Belle…Well, I'm not surprised she left; she probably got that guy who sat next to her to walk with her to gym…" I said, drifting behind him like fog.

"Where's your next period?"

"I have gym too; my sister and I have all the same classes."

He changed his path and went the same direction that headed to the gym. It took me a second to figure out that he didn't have gym, he was escorting me there. I flushed a light pink with the blood that wasn't already drained away after being changed into a vampire.

"Oh, Edward…you don't have to escort me…"

"I'm not doing it because I have to…" My blush was now even more divine.

When we got to the gym, most everyone was already in there. I turned around so I faced Edward. He gazed at me, his black eyes appearing sadder than anything I'd ever seen. We just continued to watch each other with our sad looks, until the coach – Coach Clapp – saw me and Edward just standing there. I whirled around to tell him I'd be in the locker room in a second, but when I turned back to where Edward was standing, he was gone. I stared at the empty space for a long while, until Coach Clapp was totally pissed with me.

The locker rooms were overcrowded with billions of females wearing their gym clothes. I was able to plow through them easily. I stripped off my sleeveless and my jeans and put on the old gym clothes. They weren't even close to my style, but I ran out the gym door anyway, with a happy façade put on my face. We were playing basketball and, just my luck, I was put on Bella's team; which also included Jessica, Mike, and Lauren – I hate them all. I was hit multiple times due to Bella's bad aim and Jessica and Lauren barely played. So, that left Mike and I, but because I was getting hit by Bella and Mike was trying to comfort both of us, we lost every game.

When the final bell was finally rung, I sprinted into the locker room and threw the ratty gym clothes off. After getting my clothes on – happy as a clam – I walked out of the gym alone. Belle got another guy to tour the school with. _I bet they don't even realize that she is pretty much cheating on all of them_, I thought with a sigh.

As I walked with my lonesome self, I felt someone's presence. Ever since leaving gym, I felt as though I were being followed. But every time I turned around, no one was there. The only person who crossed my mind was Edward. It had to be him. So, when I felt the person's stare on me again, I ran full-speed at him. But…it wasn't Edward.

**CLIFFHANGER!!**

**MWAHAHAHAAAA!**

**It's an EVIL CLIFFY!!**

**I know everyone says this but…**

**Review**

**Review!**

**REVIEW!!**

**-Mist (I am also Mikayla to people who don't already know)**

**PS: Review or else I will be forced to delete this story!**

**PSS: Do you think YOU know who it is?? Winners will be mentioned in the next chapter! (A/N: It is really TWO people!!) **


End file.
